


good with his hands

by sunshineflying



Series: Reylo Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: Written for a prompt on Tumblr. Rey gets talked into downloading Tinder and meets Ben for a casual hookup. Which is fine, until Rey learns just how good Ben is with his hands.





	good with his hands

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Rey knew it was a stupid idea, downloading Tinder. But Poe had encouraged her to go out and have fun. He and Finn had been dating for a few months now, and had been making Rey feel  _ very _ jealous that they were getting some and she, well… wasn’t.

Poe had even helped her download it on her phone, consulted with Finn and Rose to help her choose her best photos, and that was that. Rey had a Tinder profile. And now they were leaving her alone in her apartment to swipe to her heart’s content and set up a hookup. Just a one night stand, to get back into the game. That’s it. Just sex.

Yet somehow she ended up waking up the next morning next to a guy who had treated her better than any man ever had before.

Ben was sweet and gentle, not at all as tough and strong and experienced as his Tinder profile might imply.

_ Not looking for anything serious. 6’2” & 8”. Not lying. _

It had been a risk, but Rey had swiped right, and in moments, she got the popup saying that she’d matched with Ben. And then he’d come over. Then she’d come  _ five fucking times _ . And now she was waking up next to him the morning after, groggy and a little confused at the warm, heavy weight in the bed next to her beneath her floral IKEA duvet.

He looked as innocent as he did the night before, in the throes of sex. He’d laid on the bed and held her hips strongly as she impaled herself on his eight inches - he really  _ hadn’t _ lied - and rode him until she came. And then he fucked her some more, fumbling to rub her clit as he thrust into her, and Rey wondered where he’d learned this, how someone could look so innocent but be  _ so good _ with his hands.

And now she was facing him in her bed, his broad chest half covered by her blankets, his eyelashes fanned out over his cheeks. His hair was a mess and he had a small smattering of scruff along his jawline. Rey couldn’t hold back; she reached out and brushed her fingers over the scruff, smiling at the recollection of how that scruff had felt along her neck as he’d kissed trails along her pulse point, her collarbones. She wondered if he’d left marks.

A smile plays on Rey’s lips and she forgets herself for a moment. When she focuses her gaze back upon Ben, he’s awake and watching her curiously.

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep at Rey’s place. He’d come over for her dimples - the promise that she had them on her face  _ and _ her back. He’d even asked her to show him and she’d done so very proudly. Ben blinks once, twice, before realizing that he’d stayed the night with her. Staying the night wasn’t his M.O. He didn’t  _ do _ that. He was busy and important with his startup downtown, but on the evenings sought comfort in the arms of women he didn’t know. Attachments were weakness and he was the strongest.

Rey smiles, her eyes still puffy and a bit dry with sleep. She’s clearly pleased to see him still there when she wakes. “Hi,” she says softly.

“Hi,” Ben replies. He feels awkward, wants to crawl out of his skin. They couldn’t hide behind alcohol now. He had to face her, talk to her.

And for some reason, her personality made him  _ want  _ to do that. Rey traces a finger over his forehead, pushing his messy hair out of his eyes. She doesn’t know what to say. Neither does Ben.

So he kisses her instead.

Rey tangles her fingers in his hair as she rolls to her back, happily pulling Ben atop her as he kisses her fervently. He’s clearly trying to avoid conversation, and Rey can’t blame him for that. She’s not sure what to say, either. She’s not used to waking up to someone the next morning.

Ben ruts against her thigh, already half-hard, but he doesn’t make any indication that he wants to fuck her. Instead, he parts her thighs, both of them still naked under the blankets. Ben slides his fingers over her folds, spreading her slick on his fingers before he dips his forefinger inside of her. She’s still so tight - he’d nearly burst the night before at how tight she was, but how willing Rey was to take him - all of him. She’d  _ begged _ for it, hadn’t let on if it hurt. Most of the time, women let him know if it was too much.

Rey shudders under the lightest of touches so Ben assumes she’s sensitive and doesn’t make any moves to fuck her. Instead, he gently crooks one finger inside of her. Rey pulls at Ben’s hair, her head tipping back against her pillows, a soft moan tumbling from her lips.

Ben grazes his lips over her neck, watching Rey as she falls to putty beneath his hands. He’s aware of what effect he can have on a woman, that his size in every possible way is enough for any woman he’s ever met. Even just one finger inside Rey is giving her more pleasure than most men, he’d guess.

He doesn’t want to get cocky, but he knows what he’s good at, and this is one of those things.

Ben holds Rey around her shoulders with his other arm as he fucks her with his finger, can hear how wet she is as his finger moves inside of her, in and out. Rey unabashedly arches her back and moans against his ear, letting him know exactly how good he’s making her feel. “B-Ben,” she gasps.

He’s unrelenting with his finger, not even stopping when he feels her trembling beneath him. When Rey’s walls clench around his finger, he smirks and grazes his teeth over her collarbone. She tugs at his hair, hard, but doesn’t try to move away from him. Ben very slowly pulls his finger out of her, dragging it up her bare body, leaving a trail of her slick on her skin before he traces a line over her lower lip.

Rey opens her mouth, eyes still shut, cheeks flushed crimson. Ben watches as he slides a finger into her mouth, the way Rey’s lips close around the digit, sucking gently, tasting herself. Her tongue swirls around his fingertip and Ben groans. He cants his hips down, rubbing himself off against her thigh, and Rey smiles as she releases his finger. 

He brings his hand right back down between her thighs, feeling the wetness pooled between them, how hot she is under his touch. Ben presses his fingers to her clit and then starts to rub circles, finding much satisfaction in the way Rey’s mouth drops open in surprise, the way her body shakes from sensitivity under his touch. And as she moves, she grinds her thigh against his dick without even thinking about it - and that’s the best feeling for Ben.

Ben rolls his hips down, the friction of his dick against her skin combined with the sounds of her moans doing plenty for him, to get him off. Rey shakes in his arms, pulls his hair until his eyes water, and together the sounds of their breathing fill the room. Rey moans, low and guttural, and her whole body shakes as she curls in, his touch suddenly  _ toomuchtoomuch _ .

She pushes halfheartedly at his chest, absentmindedly registering the feeling of his come spurting over her thigh and her hip. Rey gasps from oversensitivity as his hand tries so hard to unrelentingly rub her off, make her see stars.

Rey pulls his mouth to hers and moans against his lips, finally squirming away from his hand. “Too much,” she whispers into his mouth. “So good. Too much.”

She feels him smirking against her mouth.

“You like it,” he whispers.

Rey blinks a few times and tries to catch her breath. When she gazes up at Ben, she realizes just how protectively he’s holding her. His arm is wrapped around her shoulders, hand cupping the back of her head, cradling her close to his body so she can’t get too far away. His other hand is how draping around her waist, fingers tracing little circles into her lower back, near the dimples there that she’d shown off the night before.

Without thinking, he presses a kiss to her forehead and Rey’s heart soars.

Fuck one night stands.

Rey isn’t going to let this man go without a fight. This she knows already.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at reyssolo.tumblr.com


End file.
